


I do love you!!

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Love Note, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akamatsu Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist, is receiving notes from her secret admirer. The secret admirer and her switched to social media to chat. Now, today is the day that she could finally meet him. The thing is, Akamatsu is very popular, kind, and beautiful, so who could it be...?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	I do love you!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally kind of like an “apology” for what I’d did to my first one, sorry again

‘Tip tap tip tap.’

Akamatsu taped her shoes as she waited… and waited… and waited.

Akamatsu is waiting for her secret admirer, but they liked to prefer themselves as “Adam”.

Akamatsu liked that name.

The two of them used to exchange notes on the very bench she was sitting in. One would put a letter behind a rock, and after an hour or two, the other one would retrieve it. They would know what time they would have to get the letter by the previous one. But now, they just send messages to each other by text in a social media app.

The pianist was fond of this “Adam”, so of course she would like to meet him. If she ever meets him.

The thing is, she’s *very* popular, and well-liked across the school so, narrowing down ALL the people who like her would be very long and tiring, and she didn’t want to drag Shuichi into this mess. So she thought it would be better to just confront him face to face. 

—  
“So Akamatsu, any luck with your secret admirer?” asked Akamatsu’s peers, Chaiki Nanami.

“No not really… He isn’t really sure if we should meet since he thinks I’ll be disappointed…” Akamatsu replied sadly.

“Oh, maybe this might help!” She then showed them two tickets to see an upcoming romantic movie said to be 5-stars. “I won four of these tickets in a gaming tournament. I already used two of them with Hajime, so you can have the rest!”

“Oh my god! Thank you so much Nanami-senpai! I really appreciate it!” Then out of nowhere, one of Akamatsu’s friends, Kokichi Ouma, appeared.

“Wow Akamatsu-Chan! I didn’t know that you had a lover~! Wait a minute, then you are g-gonna a-abandon me! WAAAHHH THEN AKAMATSU IS GONNA LEAVE ME IN THE DUST!” Ouma whined very loudly, enough to embarrass Akamatsu.

“Ouma please.. not right now, and I don’t and will not get a lover NOR am I gonna abandon you. I didn’t join D.I.C.E. for nothing right?” Akamatsu petted his head like a little kitten. If you just look at his eyes a little closer, you can see a bit of sadness.

—

MapleSyrup♪: Heya!! ヾ(･∀･`o)ﾉ

purpleadam: hi

MapleSyrup♪: GEEZ y u so unenergetic 

purpleadam: uh sorry, this is just how i am.

MapleSyrup♪: NONONONONO it’s ok!! sorry

purpleadam: its ok

purpleadam: also

purpleadam: nice performance at school 👍

MapleSyrup♪: oh!! Thank u!! (*ˊᗜˋ*)/

purpleadam: eh, np

purpleadam: anyway so kaede

MapleSyrup♪: yess!!

purpleadam: are we dating or is this just a fling 

MapleSyrup♪: hmmm idk, never thought about that, maybe we are…? I mean, I was thinking that we could start dating after I know who u are first

purpleadam: well, i mean, once u find out who i am, ur gonna be disappointed 

MapleSyrup♪: GAAAH u always think that, I think ur amazing!!! so no matter what, i wont be disappointed ok!! I promise (*＾ワ＾*)!!!

purpleadam: ….

purpleadam: fine

purpleadam: meet me on the bench where we used to exchange notes, after school on Friday

MapleSyrup♪: !!!! Really !?!?

purpleadam: really.

MapleSyrup♪: yaaay!!! I will be there in no time!!! (๑˃̵ ᴗ ˂̵)و

—

Which brings Akamatsu here. She waited and waited until somebody familiar showed up. Kokichi Ouma.

“Oh! Hey there Kichi! Whatcha doing here!” Akamatsu asked with a friendly grin.

Ouma just started at her with a blank face and said, “Oh I don’t know, I sorta walked over here, but Kaede what are you doing here!” 

“Oh uhh,” Akamatsu started to blush and put her hands on her cheek, “I’m here for my secret admirer, you see… we kinda talked for a while and I decided that maybe, it’s the time for me to actually meet him, but he always says that I would be disappointed-“

“Then you probably will be disappointed.” Ouma said flatly with a blank face. “If he says that you would be disappointed, you probably would be, secret admirers are really silly ya know.” 

Akamatsu’s face turned red. Adam is an amazing person, and so she didn’t care what he looked like, he’s personality says it all. “Ouma. You don’t even know him, he is a fantastic person you know!”

The fight went on, Ouma said something bad about the admirer, saying how it’s silly and Akamatsu would always refute. This went on for a solid 10 minutes and at first, Akamatsu herself was believing what he was saying. Maybe Adam was really just trying to embarrass her, or even just some sorta creep.

“Well,” Ouma started to refute again, “The fact that you don’t even KNOW his identity makes it even more likely that Adam’s just pranking you. It’s just a simple fact…” That’s when the boy realized what he just said.

“Hey wait a minute, I didn’t even mention his name…” that’s when all the puzzle pieces all came together. Adam's obsession with purple, how Ouma would always buy into conversations, the fact that Ouma is even here! “Ouma… your Adam…?”  
Ouma’s face went to a guilty state before looking away. “Wait so Ouma did you come here…just to convince me that I was stupid for loving you…?”

“... Listen Akamatsu-San I-“ Before Kokichi could say anything, Akamatsu cut him off, 

“Ouma, I really *did* love you ya know? I don’t care if- if you think that your just some little joke ok! I really so *love* you!”

“A-Akamatsu please-“ 

“Ouma if this is some sort of prank well then you got me! You fooled me into loving you-“

“Akamatsu I didn’t want to hurt you!” Ouma yelled out, but not too loud that other people could hear, “The reason why I tried to convince you that I am not worth it, is because I really am not worth it! It’s because you deserve better! The reason why I have always been so unenergetic is because I always felt guilty knowing that- you deserve someone better than me- someone who is more taller, handsome, less broken, and- and just always be honest and loyal to you! Not a liar like me…”

And after that, was just just silence. Cold, broken, silence. “... I think I’m gonna go now…” said Ouma and as he walked away Akamatsu grabbed his arm and pressed it against her chest.

“No! I am not letting you go, ok! I don’t care if you are tall or handsome or even broken. I still love you either way! A relationship builds on honesty and loyalty, but in this case, I don’t think you would ever break my heart! That’s why I joined D.I.C.E., because I knew you wouldn’t betray me or hurt me or even put me in danger without my permission! It’s because I love you Ouma! I love you, I love you! So please… don’t go.”

Akamatsu then let go his arm, but still held his hand. Silence again, until Akamatsu kissed him on the lips. “I-I really *do* love you.” They both sat down and talked at the bench before heading out in their separate with love filled in each other’s heart, both awaiting the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy since this is probably my best work yet   
> (⌒_⌒;)


End file.
